La historia detrás de la historia
by MsDSarfati
Summary: Las casualidades no existen y no todo lo que parece, es. Glee, la historia detrás de la historia. Achele.
1. Achele: El amor comienza

Para Dianna Agron y Lea Sarfati siempre fue perfecto estar juntas: Simpatizaron desde aquel primer día en el que estrecharon sus manos sin saber, aún, que sus vidas cambiarían por completo.

_…_Y no precisamente por la maravillosa historia de ficción a la que darían vida.

_**(Septiembre, 2008)**_

_**- Ryan:**__ (…) Y esta preciosa rubia será quien se encargue de hacerles la vida imposible_

_**- Cory:**__ Hola Di, ¿Qué tal?_

_**- Dianna:**__ Todo bien Cory, gracias por preguntar ¿Tú como vas?_

_**- C:**__ ¡Genial!_

_**- Lea:**__ Veo que soy la única aquí que no te conoce formalmente… Mucho gusto, soy Lea Michele – _Se presentó amigable, extendiendo su mano - _Alias Rachel Berry_

_**- D:**__ Encantada –_Ofreció la suya con su característica timidez_ - Dianna Agron_

_**- L:**__ Encantada de conocerte, ¿Di? –_ La aludida asintió_ - ¿Así te dicen?_

_**- D:**__ No suelen llamarme así pero está bien, no tengo problemas con eso_

_**- R:**__ Ehmm… ¿Ya sabes la historia de Lea? Es toda una estrella de Broadway_

_**- L:**__ Ryan, por favor _

_**- D:**__ ¡Lo __sé__! __¿Spring Awakening? – _Los caballeros asintieron_ - Tuve la oportunidad de verla hace… ¿Casi un año? – _Preguntaba al aire _- Me encantó –_ Aseguró mientras Lea sonreía medio apenada y medio emocionada por el halago _- Quién diría que terminaría trabajando con su estrella principal_

_**- L:**__ ¡Vaya! ¿Trabajarás con Jonathan? - _Varias carcajadas se dejaron escuchar como respuesta_ - ¡Qué bien! Es el mejor_ – Seguía bromeando – _Lo tiene un poco difícil Sr. Monteith…_

Glee estaba más que preparado para transformar vidas.


	2. Lo que pasa en Boston

No crean que fue fácil aprender a callar sentimientos. Lea, acostumbrada a la libertad de su ciudad natal, quería probar y probarse que era posible hacer frente a todo cuanto le tocase vivir, incluso si eso que le tocaba vivir era un amor aparentemente imposible. Además, nadie tenía por qué enterarse, su vida privada siempre fue y sería eso: Su vida privada.

Dianna, en cambio, siempre un poco más llevada por la razón, tenía sus dudas: El amor es el amor y lo sabe y lo defiende, pero el amor y la fama son otro asunto. Peor aún, el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo, y la fama, son completamente incompatibles. No hay dos Ellen, no hay dos Portia y no todos tienen las agallas que se necesitan para enfrentarse al mundo por un sentimiento. No todos son capaces de renunciar a un sueño por otro.

A veces se sentía terriblemente extremista, ¿Era necesario perder una cosa por otra? Pero luego volvía la razón, ¿Acaso no era demasiado pronto para dos chicas que apenas comenzaban sus carreras? ¿Valía la pena arriesgar hasta lo que no habían conseguido?

Su meta siempre fue lograr ser como solía ser _'su chica'_ antes de toda esta revolución: Pensar menos y vivir más, dejarse llevar, darle tiempo al tiempo, ir "paso a paso"… "un día a la vez"

…Imposible estar en diez lugares al mismo tiempo.

_Su chica_ siempre intentaba enseñarle que podía hacer todo lo que quisiera sin agobiarse demasiado, sin hacerlo de golpe, sin prisas, sin pausas… Como le dijo en aquel primer beso

_**(Agosto, 2009)**_

_**- L:**__ Justo como lo imaginé –_ Susurró sobre sus labios_ – No, mejor… Mucho mejor - _Continuaba con una serie de besos cortos, perfectos para recuperar la calma del intenso beso anterior_ – Pensé que esto solo iba a suceder en mis sueños… En mis sueños despierta – _Reía con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la rubia.

Fue increíblemente rápido como sucedió todo; en un momento estaban hablando sobre la película romántica que rodaba en el inmenso televisor que adornaba su habitación de hotel y al minuto siguiente estaban abalanzándose sobre la otra para probar sus labios por primera vez

**- R:** _¿Di?_

_**- D:**__ ¿Sí?_

_**- **__Dime algo – _Suplicó sentándose frente a ella en posición india

_Silencio fue la única respuesta_

_**- **__ ¿Te… te arrepientes?_

_**- **__¡No! No, ¡No Lea! ¡Claro que no! – _Aseveró con firmeza apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama

_**- **__Pero…_

_**- **__ ¿Debe haber algún pero?_

_- Yo sé que soy yo quien nunca para de hablar pero, no sé… Tu silencio me dice que algo te perturba… y no me has contestado_

_- Claro que si, te dije que no me arrepiento_

_- Pero no me dijiste el pero_

_- No hay peros… - _Lea esperó la continuación de aquella sentencia _- ¿Ahora qué, Lea? – _Cuestionó preocupada_ - ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué…_

Y Lea se encargó de volver a unir sus labios

_- ¿Ahora? Ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos, mañana ya veremos y somos… Somos las mismas de ayer pero con un beso a cuestas… Y otro… Y otro… - _Se sintió profundamente aliviada al sentir la risa de Dianna sobre sus labios_ – Amo, amo, amo tu risa, ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?_

_- Muchas, muchas veces_

_- Eso no sonó muy modesto_

_- Solo digo la verdad… ¡Deja ese teléfono! Eres una adicta, ¿A quién le escribes tanto?_

_- Cuando no estoy contigo, a ti… A mi mamá, a los chicos… ¿Has revisado Twitter?_

_- ¿Hay algo importante?_

_- Revisa…_

Lo hizo y, para felicidad de la más pequeña, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_**- D:**__ ¿Es algo así como una propuesta?_

_- __**L:**__ ¿Suena así?_

_- Más o menos_

_- Yo… yo no…_

_- Sé lo que quisiste decir, pero no… Sabes que aunque estemos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, para mí esto no se quedará aquí y ya_

_- Para mí tampoco… Para mí menos. Solo quiero que no te preocupes tanto_

_- ¡Nos besamos, Lea! ¡Y qué beso!_

_- Jajajaja… sí, eso sí_

_- Decir que lo que pase aquí se quedará aquí me da demasiadas ideas que están lejos de bajar mi preocupación – _Bromeó para liberar tensiones y una pícara sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Lea

_- ¿Qué ideas? ¿Sabes que estoy abierta a TUS proposiciones?_

_- Te quiero mucho Lea - _Ignoró las palabras anteriores propiciando un tierno y apresurado abrazo_ - Te quiero_

_- Y yo a ti, Lady Di… Mucho, mucho… Demasiado_

_- Oh Dios, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Deberíamos hablar de lo que acaba de suceder?_

_- Para mi no es necesario, yo digo que todo está bastante claro, pero si estarás más tranquila hablándolo…_

_- Estaré más tranquila_

_- Vale_

_- Vale…_

_- Mmm, ¿Hablo yo?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que está bastante claro para ti?- _Preguntó directa

_- ¿Lo que acaba de suceder? Habíamos tardado Di, ambas somos bastante cariñosas con nuestras amigas pero lo nuestro es… Es…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?_

_- No sé, pero es distinto… No es normal lo que hacemos, y no hablo del hecho de terminar besándonos en medio de una película romántica que decidimos ver a todo riesgo en la habitación de un hotel de Boston en un viaje casi improvisado que debía ser un viaje con nuestro grupo de trabajo y terminó siendo un viaje de placer de un par de chicas que terminaron haciendo, en otro ambiente, lo mismo que suelen hacer en la comodidad de su hogar… - _Parecía haber terminado su largo discurso -_ Con la diferencia del beso, claro- _Concluyó abanicando sus manos

Dianna bajó su cabeza tímidamente tratando de ocultar su apenada sonrisa. Amaba escuchar todas sus divagaciones

_- Vinimos de compras y veremos a algunos de nuestros amigos –_Trató de justificar el motivo de adelantar su viaje

_-Vamos Di, las compras fueron una excusa y el encuentro con los chicos fue una casualidad que, seamos sinceras, no nos agradó demasiado… Quiero decir, yo los amo pero lo que menos entraba en mis planes era compartirte con ellos_

_- Eres un poco posesiva, Lea Michele_

_- Lo que quieras_

_- Si todo eso que dijiste no es lo anormal ¿Qué es lo anormal?_

_- Yo pudo justificar mi carácter posesivo diciendo que soy hija única, ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo? Yo no soy posesiva… Ok, contigo lo soy un poco… ¡Está bien! Mucho… Estoy trabajando para mejorar eso_

Lea alzó sus hombros, le daba igual si lo trabajaba o no, ella no lo haría. Su lady era su lady y punto.


End file.
